


Maximum Taylor ( english edition )

by saitaro



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No Rewind Powers, No Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro
Summary: Max and Victoria have been dating for a few weeks. Unfortunately for our hipster friend, it's not easy, every day to put up with the moods of the self-proclaimed queen of Blackwell. Luckily Taylor is here to fix everything...or not.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Taylor Christensen, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Maximum Taylor ( english edition )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maximum Taylor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042405) by [saitaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro). 



> Hi ! This fanfic was my first work post on AO3. English is not my native language so i translate it with DeepL and i would like to thank michaely who did a little proofreading. I hope there is not to much mistakes and don't hesitate to comment if you find one or just if you like it ( or not )

**Taylor POV**

I thought it would be a good idea to stay at Blackwell for Christmas vacation. After all, with Mom in the hospital, I would have been home alone. I could have spent more time with her but when I told her about it she said, "Why don't you stay with your friends at Blackwell instead of dying from boredom in the hospital with me? »

What I hadn't anticipated was that only two people would be staying at Blackwell: Victoria and Max. That would have been great, if only they weren't a couple and didn't spend most of their time fighting. Having a crush on one of them didn't make things any better...

Taylor's thoughts were interrupted by shouts from the hallway.

Taylor sighed

And here we go again for a tour...

Taylor got up from her bed and stuck her ear to the door to hear what the problem was this time.

"I know I have no fashion sense, you tell me all day long!"

"And yet nothing changes. I'll stop the day you finally decide to listen to me."

"I like my style and... You know what? I've had enough!!"

No sooner had Max finished talking than Taylor heard two doors slam almost simultaneously.

They were so close when they started dating three months ago. Before that, Victoria was horrible to Max. In fact, Victoria was simply jealous of Max's talent and the interest she garnered from Mr. Jefferson. Max finally figured out that this was the reason for all this hatred. So she suggested that Victoria and Max work together on a project so that Victoria could advance her skills. Flattering Victoria and helping her get on well with Mr. Jefferson, Max understood perfectly how to calm Victoria down. What she hadn't anticipated was how close they would get to each other.

Unfortunately Victoria was still Blackwell's queen, after the euphoria of the beginning, she did everything she could to turn Max into someone more "Vortex" and less hipster. At first it was just a few little remarks, but as time went by she became more and more insistent. I thought they could accept their differences and help each other. Max helped Victoria to soften up and made her understand that crushing people was not the only way to be respected. While Victoria could have taken Max out of her shell and given her a little more confidence. I was far too optimistic. The more time passed, the more the arguments intensified...Maybe it would be wiser for them to separate and then I might have a chance to... No, no, no. I'm their friend. I have to help them.

So I'm gonna go talk to Max first. I know Victoria, it's not even worth trying to talk to her after an argument.

Taylor came out of her room and went to Max's room. She was about to knock on the door when she stopped, hearing a steady stream of crying and sobbing.

Obviously Victoria didn't go quietly this time.

Taylor knocked gently on the door.

"What do you want?" Max replied in a scathing tone that was rare for her.

"It's me, Taylor, can I come in?"

After a few seconds that Max used to pull herself together, she replied:

"It's open..."

Taylor turned the knob and opened the door slowly. As she entered the room, she immediately noticed Max sitting on the edge of her bed with her elbows on her thighs and her head buried in her hands.

"How are you doing?

"Fine," replied Max.

"I admit my question is not the most relevant one," Taylor apologized before continuing, "What's wrong with Victoria this time?"

Max looked up. She was no longer crying but her eyes were red.

She looked so sad and fragile. I want so much to comfort her, to caress her and ... No, Taylor, get a hold of yourself! You came here to help, not make things worse.

"Same as usual, she wants me to look more like a member of the Vortex club. At first, it was really cool to have her take care of me, advise me on clothes, help me with makeup. It helped me become more confident and make new friends like you. But the advice eventually turned into criticism. Everything I do, wear, say, doesn't suit her. She can't understand that even though I appreciate the change, I don't want everything that makes me who I am to disappear and become a Victoria bis."

Max's voice was getting  weaker and weaker

"I don't know how much longer I can stand criticism and arguments..."

Once again, tears ran down Max's cheeks.

Without even thinking, Taylor took Max's face in her hands and kissed her.

Max stepped back. The surprise could be seen on her face.

Oh my god! What have I done?! She seemed so sad, I wanted to comfort her and her lips are so soft and tender and... No, no, no that's wrong... very wrong ! I'm sure she hates me now. At least the surprise seems to have overcome the sadness and she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." That's all Taylor could come up with.

She got up and started walking towards the door when a hand grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"Hold on," she said.

Taylor turned around and saw Max standing in front of her.

"Why... why... why did you...?"

"Because I love you." The words had slipped out of her mouth before she even thought about it.

I really need to fix this.

A heavy silence settled between them, each one with her head down, not daring to look the other in the eye.

After what seemed like an eternity, Max finally broke the silence.

"Taylor..."

"Yes?"

"I...I..."

"I'm sure you hate me now. I destroyed our friendship." Taylor could feel the tears beginning to form at the edge of her eyes.

Max raised her head.

"No." Max replied, "I'm just a little confused. I've always thought of you as a friend. Beautiful and smart but just a friend..."

Don't say any more Max, I'm going to have a hard time holding back.

"With great legs and... Oh my God, what am I talking about? I didn't mean that, it's not what I think! Or maybe a little...

Max's babbling suddenly stopped when Taylor kissed her again. This time Max didn't back down. Taylor hesitated to push her luck a little further but she didn't have the chance.

The door suddenly opened.

"I'm sorry Max, I'm not going to get..."

Victoria stopped short when she saw Taylor and Max.

The two girls moved quickly away from each other.

"It's not what you think," Max tried to justify himself.

"Oh, yeah? Are you going to tell me you slipped and your lips ended up on hers?"

Victoria turned to Taylor:

"And you!"

She raised her hand and slapped her.

I thought you were my best friend and the first chance you get you try to steal my girlfriend!"

"Tori..." Max began in an attempt to appease Victoria.

"Don't ever call me that again!"

Victoria tried to slap Max but Taylor stepped in.

"It's not Max's fault, I'm the one responsible. I was coming to cheer her up and one thing led to another and I ended up kissing her." Before continuing, Taylor took a deep breath. "At this point I don't think it's possible to hide it from you anymore: I love Max."

The revelation hit Victoria even harder than the scene she had just witnessed.

"You... you what?"

"You heard it. And since we're in it, we might as well get it all out in the open. I think... no, I'm sure Max isn't happy with you. You can't understand that Max doesn't want to be like you. Yes, Max is different, but that's what makes her so charming."

Victoria was silent. It took her a while to get over everything she had just heard. It was the first time Taylor had ever stood up to her so strongly. After a few long seconds, she managed to come to her senses.

"And of course, you think you're so much better for her than I am? You're far from a saint, I wasn't the only one harassing Kate or making fun of Alyssa."

"I know that, I don't need to be reminded. You know that, like you and Courtney, I apologized to them. However, unlike you obviously, I am trying to change."

Victoria suddenly turned to Max.

"Her or me?"

"What's that?"

"Who do you choose: her or me?"

"I...I don't know!"

"You know what? I'm going to make this easy for you! From this day on you mean nothing to me and Blackwell is going to be a living hell for both of you."

With those words, Victoria turned around triumphantly and left the room without even bothering to close the door behind her.

Max and Taylor stood there without moving or uttering a single word for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually Taylor's guilt forced her to speak.

"Everything is my fault. I'm so sorry."

When Max decided to speak, she seemed unusually calm given the situation.

"I'm not going to say you're completely innocent. But I think you just sped things up between Victoria and me. Sooner or later I would have cracked. The only difference is that now you're going to suffer from the situation too."

"Actually, the next few weeks aren't going to be easy. But you won't be alone, you have Kate, Dana and Rachel. Although not as influential as Victoria, they are some of the most popular people in high school. That should help you do some damage control."

"How about you?"

"Well, I guess Courtney, like everyone else in the Vortex, will side with Victoria. And the rest of the school already hates me since they all see me as Victoria's slave. The worst part is that I can't even prove them totally wrong."

Max took Taylor's right hand between her own.

"You're not alone, I'm here. There's Kate too. Ever since you apologized to her, she knows you're not the horrible person everyone thinks you are. Quite the contrary. I'm sure I can convince Dana. But I can't promise you anything for Rachel. She has a pretty busy past with the Vortex club and especially Victoria and Nathan."

"You really are a great person Max. Always willing to help others. That's what made me fall in love with you. That, and your shy hipster side, your eyes, your freckles and ... I'm going to stop there, or we'll be here all day" joked Taylor.

Max suddenly looked serious.

"About that..."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like what happens next," Taylor prophesied.

"I understand how you feel about me, but I can't answer you right now. A lot has happened today and I need some time to think about it."

"I understand. Take all the time you need. No matter what your answer is, I hope we can still be friends."

"It's one of the only things I'm sure of right now," Max reassured.

**In the evening**

Max was lying on her bed thinking about everything that had happened today when suddenly her phone rang. Max got up and retrieved her phone from the desk. She unlocked it and saw that it was a message from Chloe.

Chloe: Hey Max! You want to have breakfast with Rachel and me tomorrow morning at Two Whales?

This offer comes at the right time. I think I could use an outside perspective on the situation. Especially since Rachel often has good advice to give...well...if she's not in the mood to tease me. And I can already imagine Chloe's reaction when she finds out that it's over between Victoria and me. I thought I'd feel sadder at the thought that it's over between us. I think in my head I've been preparing for it for some time."

Max: What perfect timing! A lot happened today and I think I could use your advice to you and Rachel.

Chloe: Nothing serious I hope.

Max: Not really. I even think it's going to be good news for you.

Chloe: You know how to arouse my curiosity, Mad Max. For breakfast we'll pick you up around 9 o'clock, is that okay?

Max: Perfect, see you tomorrow.

**The next day  
**

Max was in the school parking lot waiting when she saw Chloe's rickety truck arrive and stop next to her. The door opened on the passenger side and Max sat down next to Rachel.

"Hi Max, ready for a great breakfast?"

"Always ready when it comes to Joyce's kitchen!"

"Chloe said you wanted to talk to us about something."

"Yes, I do. But I'd rather wait until we get to Two Whales to talk about it. I wouldn't want to risk an accident because of Chloe's reaction."

"You piqued my curiosity. Come on, Chloe, let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner my curiosity will be satisfied."

Chloe parked in the parking lot and the 3 friends got out of the vehicle and headed towards the Two Whales.

Once inside, Max took a quick look and saw that the clientele was the same as usual. Mainly truckers and a policemen. She also noticed Frank sitting alone on the far left of the room, admiring his plate of beans.

The three friends took their usual seats at the penultimate table on the right side of the room not far from the Jukebox. Max sat on one side, while Rachel and Chloe sat on the other.

"Come on, Max, tell us everything," Rachel begged.

"Max paused when she saw Joyce arrive at their table.

"Hi girls, can I get you the same thing as usual? ”

"Yes, thank you Joyce," Max and Rachel replied almost unanimously.

"Extra bacon for me, Mom!"

"I don't know how you eat all that, even your father doesn't have that much appetite! " joked Joyce "I'll bring it right back!"

With Joyce gone, Max picked up the thread of the conversation.

"So I was going to tell you, before I was interrupted, that Victoria and I aren't together anymore."

Chloe calmly took out her phone and started tapping at it.

Max and Rachel looked at each other, intrigued, before turning back to Chloe.

"God has heard my prayers, I'm sending a message to Kate to tell her that from today I'll go to mass with her every Sunday."

"Chloe, this isn't funny! "Rachel reprimanded her.

"Sorry Max, it's true that it's never easy to break up."

"No worries. Our relationship had deteriorated in recent weeks. Once the euphoria of the beginning subsided, Victoria turned back into the Victoria we know. It was getting harder and harder to take. I thought about breaking up with her a few times, I just didn't imagine it would happen like that..."

"Just like what?"

Max lowered her head and whispered in a barely audible voice:

"Victoria might have caught me kissing another girl."

Faced with the awkward silence that followed his revelation, Max raised her head and saw her two friends completely speechless.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who initiated the kiss! And then I felt bad after an argument with Victoria and Taylor came to console me. Then one thing led to...

"Taylor? Taylor Christensen?" Rachel cut her off, and she seemed to finally regain the use of speech.

"That name sounds vaguely familiar," intervened Chloe.

"I've already told you about her: the most beautiful pair of legs in all of Blackwell and incidentally Victoria's best friend/slave. Well, ex-best friend now I guess."

"Well, Rachel, looks like our little Max is turning the heads of Arcadia Bay's most beautiful girls."

Max didn't know where else to stand. Her face was even redder than the ketchup bottle on the table. That's when Joyce chose to take their food to the girls.

"Here it comes! "She placed a plate of eggs with a mountain of bacon in front of Chloe, a Liège waffle with whipped cream and pieces of strawberries for Max and a caesar salad for Rachel.

"Thank you! "replied the three girls.

Joyce noticed that something was wrong with Max.

"Are you okay Max? You're all red. ”

"It's nothing mom, Max just has a little heat stroke!"

"Yes Joyce, I think she needs a nice cold shower! "says Rachel.

Joyce looked at each of the three girls in turn. She sensed that there was something suspicious, but didn't want to know more.

"If you say so, girls." With that, she went back to serve the other customers.

"Has anyone ever told you how horrible you are? ”

Rachel put her hand on her chest and looked falsely offended:

"Max! What a horrible way to talk to your friends! We who are here to..."

"We digress, let's get back to Max's love! "intervened Chloe, a slice of bacon in her mouth.

"Very good remark. So good that I'd pass over the fact that you cut me off. So Max, how far did you go with Taylor?"

"We... we just kissed and..."

"And?"

"She confessed her feelings to me."

"What did she say?"

"What?"

"What did you tell her?"

"Everything was confusing, the kiss, the breakup, the confession... It was a lot to take in so little time."

"Don't tell me you rejected her? Taylor was one of the only people I liked at the Vortex Club parties. At least as long as Victoria wasn't there. Being free of her influence should do her a world of good."

"I didn't reject her, I just asked her for some time to think about it. Until yesterday I always considered her as a friend."

"Until yesterday? Does that mean that today you no longer consider her just a friend?"

"Well... I might have thought about it a lot during the night. People judge Taylor to be a dirty--a bad person, as Kate would say, without even taking the time to get to know her. Yes, she made mistakes, but she was the first to admit it and apologize. And she's trying to change, or rather to go back to the way she was before she was at the Vortex club. I didn't know her at that time but I can't believe that a person like her is bad by nature, she just ended up with the wrong people."

"You're beating around the bush Max, do you love her or not?"

"Or... yes. She's nice, she's a good listener and unlike Victoria, she accepts me for who I am. And then as you so aptly put it, she has the most beautiful legs in Blackwell."

"Just the legs?" asked a voice right behind her.

"The rest is not bad, not bad at all..." Max paused when she realized that this voice did not belong to Chloe or Rachel. She turned around just as two arms embraced her and a pair of lips rested on hers. The kiss was brief, and Taylor sat down next to a silent Max who was surprised.

"What...how..." she stammered.

"Since you weren't in your room and considering the time of day, I figured you must be at the diner. So you've been talking about me a lot."

"So that's her, Taylor." Chloe leaned to the side and admired "Blackwell's most beautiful legs" in their mini jean shorts. "Living up to her reputation! ”

"Thank you."

"Do you know I'm standing right next to you?" Rachel remarked with a sulky pout.

Chloe turned to her girlfriend and kissed her tenderly.

"I was just checking to see if all your praise was deserved," explained Chloe, with a mutinous smile on her lips.

"Since...when did you get here?" stammered Max who had finally regained the use of speech.

"Since you started talking about your nocturnal reflections."

As Max remembered her words, she became more and more red. She eventually put her hands on her face in a clumsy attempt to hide her shame.

Taylor took Max's hands in hers and pulled them away from her face.

"It's a shame to hide such a pretty face. And don't be ashamed, I was really moved by what you said, and if your friends weren't here I would have jumped all over you!"

"Don't be embarrassed for us, I loved to see that ! "admit Chloe who burst out laughing when she saw Max turn purple. Once calmed down, she added: "Nice legs, nice compliments, keep that one Max."

Max nodded shyly.

Taylor wrapped her arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to her.

"Isn't she cute when she's embarrassed? "

Max buried her face in the crook of Taylor's neck.

"I hate you."

"Even when she says cruel things, it's hard to blame her! ”

"Yes, even after 5 years of silence during which I brooded over my anger, I found it hard to stay angry for much longer when I saw her again" admitted Chloé. I hope you don't give her the same treatment," she continued.

"I'm sorry about that again Chloe. I promise I'll continue to make up for lost time with you. And no, I'm not going to make the same mistake again," Max replied while turning to Taylor.

"And even if she wanted to, I wouldn't let her," Taylor said, while Max leaned a little closer to her.

Joyce arrived at their table to serve the newcomer.

"Hello, who am I speaking with?"

"Hello, I'm Taylor, I go to Blackwell Academy and I'm..." She hesitated

"That's my girlfriend" ended Max with a huge smile on her lips.

It was the first time Max had called her that and she couldn't stop kissing her.

Joyce looked at Max and Chloe in turn.

"You were so close when you were little, I thought you would end up together. But I see you finally found two lovely people."

"Thank you," replied the two girls.

"So they were that close?" Rachel asked.

"We want to know everything! "added Taylor.

"'Right now I'm working, but later..."

"Mom!"

"Joyce!" Max and Chloe cried out in chorus...


End file.
